HIGANE MAE
NOTIFICATION: When the official bank is releasesd this page will be revised. MAE HIGANE (Japanese: ヒガ音メイ - ひがねめい - Higane Mae) NAME INTERPRETATION: ヒガ音 (Higane; )"Higa" can also be spelled "Figa","Ne" meaning "sound". メイ (Mae; ; ) - Pronounced like "May" and can also be spelled "Mei", meaning "bright". TYPE: UTAUroid/ HIGApoid MODEL: 01 GENDER Female VOICE RANGE - @ - BPM RELATED CHARACTERS Amu Geminine Sonai KYOPoid AUSU C2 Madi UE KIMINVA HL-UV AirLIS Riu NeSAI Rikiru Yokomane AGE 16 GENRE Country (a type of south western music) HOMEPAGE NONE WEIGHT 126 lbs (25 kg) CHARACTER ITEM Watermelon CREATOR キツオ(KITUO) HEIGHT 5'1" feet (156 cm) VOICE SOURCE Raiden Pipers PICTURE LINK LIST BLASTINGART DEVIANTART PIAPRO BIRTHDAY August 25, 2011 LIKES Fried chicken, horses, outdoors, and snakes MEDIA LIST NICO NICO (English)YOUTUBE RELEASE DATE August 25, 2011 DISLIKES "City Folk", overcrowded areas, and "shady" people SIGNATURE SONG Pontune PERSONALITY: Mae is an outgoing and kind hearted country school girl whose every word shows her country pride. Her most prized posessions are her bright blue cow girl boots and her first place ribbon pony, Penelope. Supplemental Information Hair : Light blonde twin-tail braids with silver tuning nobs for hairbands. Headgear: Dark reddish brown cow girl hat over a white headset with double extending antennas, (like Momone Momo or Defoko a.k.a. Uta Utane) with an orange rim, light lavender illumination, and a mic on the right side. Eye color: A light turquoise blue with four cornered star shaped light reflection. Earphones: Scarlet / Violet headset with orange illumination Outfit: An orange school girl like sweater with light lavender illumination over a bluish silver blouse with an indigo ribbon necktie, a shiny (almost silk material) Indigo (blue) mini skirt with light lavender and yellow illumination, dark red thigh high socks with light lavender designs, and blue leather cow girl boots with white soles. Nationality/Race: 90% American and only 10% Japanese (even with a southern accent and her overall race being American , her main language is Japanese). Voice Configuration Mae will be a Japanese voicebank encoded in Romaji for western users and aliased in Hiragana for eastern users. Coming soon is a free CV Japanese voicebank with extras included. We hope that you will enjoy this first release. Your comments will encourage further development! Usage Clause *Higane Mae is a Trademark/Product of the KYOP Team, therefore... ANY UNAUTHORIZED INTERNATIONAL/PUBLIC BROADCASTING, ETC IS STRONGLY PROHIBITED. ANY UNAUTHORIZED DISTRIBUTION IS/WILL BE CONSEQUENTIAL.IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHOR OR CONTRIBUTORS BE LIABLE FOR ANY DIRECT, INDIRECT, INCIDENTAL, SPECIAL, EXEMPLARY, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES(INCLUDING, BUT NOT LIMITED TO, PROCUREMENT OF SUBSTITUTE GOODS OR SERVICES;LOSS OF USE, DATA, OR PROFITS; OR BUSINESS INTERRUPTION) HOWEVER CAUSED AND ON ANY THEORY OF LIABILITY, WHETHER IN CONTRACT, STRICT LIABILITY, OR TORT (INCLUDING NEGLIGENCE OR OTHERWISE) ARISING IN ANY WAY OUT OF THE USE OF THIS SOFTWARE, EVEN IF ADVISED OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE." THE NAMES "Higane Mae" AND "KYOP" MUST NOT BE USED TO ENDORSE PRODUCTS DERIVED FROM THIS SOFTWARE WITHOUT PRIOR WRITTEN PERMISSION. PRODUCTS DERIVED FROM THIS SOFTWARE MAY NOT BE CALLED "KYOP", NOR MAY "KYOP" APPEAR IN THEIR NAME, WITHOUT PRIOR WRITTEN PRMISSION OF THE CREATOR "KITUO". *NOTE: All of her banks are strongly is sugested not to be used in media with "slandorous" or "vile" language. This article is written based on available data of the character from other sources. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Copyright © 2012-2014 by KYOP. All rights reserved.